


South Kingdom: deleted scenes

by ShinyVapor



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyVapor/pseuds/ShinyVapor
Summary: A short collection of deleted scenes from South Kingdom, all of which are perverse.





	1. Friendship officially Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park or its characters.  
> Deleted from Chapter 7: Friends in low Places: Stendyle
> 
> Kitty-

Kylen couldn’t ignore his feelings any longer. He needed to get out. Ignoring Stanley, he reached for the door, but the door shut suddenly. Turning around, Kylen found Wendelyn standing a few feet away, her eyes radiating from the one bewitched word spoken. She then closed her eyes and the light in them faded.

“We need to be true to ourselves.” She said, opening her eyes back up. “Kyle. There was something you wanted to tell Stan?” She questioned, though it sounded more like a demand.

Stanley had walked over. He looked between the two, “I don’t…understand.”

“Stanley.” Wendelyn said firmly, “Was there not something you wanted to tell Kyle?” She said, hands on her hips.

Stanley looked away, blushing some. Wendelyn rolled her eyes as he took the knight’s hand and then walked over and took Kylen’s. Kylen blushed as he and Stanley were brought into the bedroom and ushered onto the bed. Wendelyn sat in between the two. She leaned to her right and kissed Stanley. He was surprised at first, but kissed her back. His eyes opened midway to see Kylen watching them. The scholar’s expression fell and Stanley pulled away from his fiancée. Wendelyn didn’t seem insulted nor surprised. She turned to Kylen instead and yanked him into a kiss.

“W-wendy!” Stanley snapped, unsure of who he had been angry with.

Wendelyn pulled away, smiling at Kylen’s shock. She then turned to Stanley and pushed him gently toward Kylen. The scholar flinched as the knight’s stunned eyes fell into that of desire.

“S-stan?” He whispered, leaning in absentmindedly.

Their lips touched and it was soft and gentle. Then, the knight grabbed the back of Kylen’s head and yanked it back, forcing his mouth open with a gasp. Kylen’s eyes shut tightly as Stanley’s tongue slipped inside. Stanley released all his pent up emotion into that one passionate kiss and Kylen felt it. His body grew hot as he grabbed his friend’s face. Stanley groaned into Kyle’s mouth while the scholar teased his tongue with his own. Wendelyn bit her lower lip as she watched them, still sitting between the two. Her hands rested on each of their thighs. Kylen felt her caressing his thigh and then felt her dip her hand into his pants, he assumed she had done the same to Stanley.

Their kiss grew rough while the witch stroked them. Stanley growled, pulling away from Kylen’s lips to kiss down his neck. The scholar moaned uncontrollably as Wendelyn stroked him and Stanley sucked on his collar bone. Neither Stanley nor Kylen knew which name to moan as they were being serviced. Stanley slipped away a moment later and began to remove his clothes. Wendelyn lifted her dress up, watching her knight strip.

Stanley moved closer to Kylen and began taking off his clothes for him, “Turn around.” He whispered and the scholar obeyed. “Is this alright?” He asked softly, receiving a nervous nod.

Kylen’s eyes met Wendelyn who had been rubbing herself. She lipped something to him and he nodded as he licked his lips and lowered himself upon her. Wendelyn cried out and grabbed at the bed sheets while Kylen stuck his tongue deep inside her. Then, he rolled his tongue around before pulling out to tease her clitoris.

Stanley smirked, watching the two a moment, stroking himself as he did. He then grabbed Kylen by the ass, causing the scholar to squirm. The knight squeezed his cheeks before sticking a finger in. Kylen moaned into Wendelyn’s womanhood and louder again as the knight stuck another finger in. The scholar gripped down on the witch’s thighs while being fucked by Stanley’s fingers. He continued to lick her, but his breath had become labored.

“Are you ready?” He heard Stanley ask.

Kylen didn’t know whether or not to nod or speak. Rather, he wiggled his rear hoping that got the message across. Stanley cursed under his breath before spitting into his hand and stroking his throbbing cock. Kylen then felt something graze his rim before pushing inside.

The scholar stammered into Wendelyn, who panted hard. “M-more.” She begged, gripping her own breasts.

Kylen tried his best to appease her.

Stanley was gentle with his thrusts, rocking in and out slowly. He felt Kylen’s body shaking and had to stop himself from pushing him deeper into the bed and pounding his friend harder. The sounds Kylen had been making, coupled with Wendelyn’s moans, were nearly too much for the knight to handle. He felt Kylen’s body shake less and relax more into his thrusts. Then, the scholar surprised him by bouncing against Stanley’s cock. Stanley groaned and gripped Kylen’s hips as he began moving faster into him. Wendelyn cried out when Kylen’s tongue was forced deeper and deeper inside of her. Stanley’s grip on Kylen tightened as he pounded harder into him.

“S-shit…” He shuddered, losing himself.

Wendelyn’s head cocked back as she felt her insides swirl, “I-I’m cumming!” She cried and Stanley grunted, “Me too.”

Kylen’s eyes widened as he felt a warm liquid erupt inside of him. His eyes then shut on reflex as Wendelyn found her own climax. A part of him wanted to pull away, but he instead lapped her juices into his mouth. Stanley’s grip loosened as he groaned out his pleasure and bent down to kiss Kylen’s back.

Wendelyn stared at the ceiling, bathing in her reverie. She then smiled as the two boys turned to each other and kissed. Kylen’s cock pulsated as he yearned to release. Stanley must have felt it because he was already moving downward to take him into his mouth.

“S-stan…!” Kylen cried, biting down on his hand as he closed one eye. His eyelids lowered as he released his hand to play in Stanley’s hair. It was something he had always wanted to do and found it had been the right moment to start. Wendelyn crawled over from her spot to watch them closely. Her fingertips danced around Stanley’s back as Kylen massaged his sculp.

“Just like that.” She whispered, cheering her lover on. “Don’t forget to stroke the shaft.” She purred.

Kylen wasn’t sure how long he could last. Stanley had only just started, but his mind was already numb. He pulled away suddenly, panting.

“Kyle?” He heard Stanley say, “Something wrong?” He asked.

Kylen frowned, “I-I want to…” He trailed off, unable to continue. His face grew hot as he looked away.

Wendelyn looked Stanley over who had been blushing horribly, “Kyle.” He said and the scholar winced as he forced himself to look back over.

Stanley smiled, “I want you inside me.”

Kylen covered his mouth, unable to suppress the strange noise that squeaked out of him.

Wendelyn giggled openly, “You two are so cute.” Her cheerful eyes then shifted into that of complete lust, “Stanley.” She called and he knew what her tone had meant.

The knight pushed Wendelyn against the bed and parted her legs. Kylen looked down at himself and then at Stanley. Nearly shaking, he stepped closer to the knight. As Stanley guided himself into Wendelyn, Kylen pried his way into Stanley. The knight hissed, but found a part of him enjoyed the pain; though he was still grateful the scholar had been wet from his mouth.

“S-stan…” Kylen moaned, wrapping his arms around the knight from behind.

Wendelyn reached up and wrapped her arms around Stanley’s front, “Stan!” She cried, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

Stanley couldn’t help but smile as the two people he loved most in the world pleaded for him in a way he would have with no one else. Kylen grew more confident in his thrusts, he found. He studied the rhythm before mimicking it. Wendelyn seemed to appreciate the act, clawing and crying for more. Kylen picked up speed as Stanley had. The two grunted and groaned in near unison  as Wendelyn moaned out loudly.

All three of their bodies clenched. Names slipped out and bounced around the room, leaving cries of pleasure in their wake. Kylen cried out into Stanley’s back, causing the knight to release inside Wendelyn whose toes curled. Exasperated, the three fell into one another.

Their friendship effectively ruined in the best of ways.


	2. The first pet Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short collection of deleted scenes from South Kingdom, all of which are perverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!  
> Deleted from Chapter 11: A choice we Make: Creek
> 
> Kitty-

Morning had been but a moment away when Tweek awoke from his slumber. He sat up slowly and rubbed the empty feeling from his head. Neither nightmares nor dreams graced the blond’s memory and it left him somewhat numb.

“Craig?” He croaked, looking around the unfamiliar room.

Craigston snored softly. The prince hadn’t been far, his back rested against the side of Tweek’s bed. The position looked far from comfortable, even with the peaceful look upon Craigston’s face. Tweek couldn’t imagine how the prince fell asleep sitting up. Then Craigston winced, as if light had just hit his eyes, though it had been from hearing his name. He turned slightly, eyes still closed.

Tweek smiled, finding the act quite adorable.

“Y-you could have slept up here with me.” He told the raven haired boy, wrapping his arms around the prince from behind. His ears grew hot as he hid his face in the back of Craigston’s neck.

“Mm…Tweek?” Craigston’s eyes opened as he looked down to peck the forearms crossed over his chest. “Good morning.” He mumbled, drifting back toward sleep.

Tweek chuckled lightly, “You still seem tired.” He teased, nuzzling the back of Craigston’s head. “S-sorry about last night.” He added as he pulled away, but the prince grabbed onto both his arms before they parted.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked, turning to crawl into bed.

Tweek blushed as the prince snuggled against his body, “I-I do.”

“Good.” He heard the prince mutter into the crook of his neck.

Their dynamic hardly seemed any different. Tweek was quite worried everything would change after confessing their feelings. Aside from being more affectionate, their closeness remained intact. It had felt as though they were together all along. Or at least, that they were meant to be.

Tweek blushed brightly at the thought.

“How did you sleep?” He heard Craigston ask, snapping him from the sap that filled his mind.

“I-I um…not sure.” Tweek replied, still trying to recall a dream.

Craigston moved to sit up, causing Tweek to squeak as he was pulled into the prince’s lap. “You didn’t toss and turn. I know that.” He pointed out, wrapping his arms around the smaller blond.

“Y-yeah. I didn’t have any nightmares but…I didn’t have any dreams either. I-I don’t know. I probably just…don’t remember.” Tweek said, frowning as he did.

“Hm. I wouldn’t like that.” Craigston replied, “Not remembering.” He added.

Tweek perked up slightly, “You don’t think it’s silly?”

“Not at all. It would bother me too. Especially, after the collar messed with your head for so long…Hard not to feel---“

“Paranoid?”

“Uneasy.” He offered.

Tweek’s body relaxed from Craigston’s words. He felt less tense and curled into the prince’s firm chest. Craigston’s breathing was gentle and hypnotic, but his heart beat faster. Tweek flushed, feeling his own heart flutter.

“W-where are the others?” He asked nervously, unsure why he even asked. In that moment, he didn’t care of anyone else but Craigston.

Craigston shrugged, “Sleeping, I assume. We’re at the caster’s base.”

“R-really?” Tweek twitched, feeling the pressure building.

“It’s alright.” The prince cooed, hugging him tighter. Tweek breathed out deeply, shuddering when he felt Craigston’s lips over his neck. The fire in his chest returned as his mind ventured back to their time outside the waterfall.

“Do you want me to mark you again?” Craigston whispered in a tone Tweek was far from used to.

“I-it’ll go a-away.” He reminded, letting his head cock back as Craigston began kissing down his neck.

“That’s not what I asked.” The prince pressed, biting his shoulder blade.

Tweek groaned with anticipation, “Yes.” He hissed, closing his eyes. Something in Tweek rattled when Craigston bit him. His body ached to turn around and push the prince against the bed. He wouldn't know what to do after that, but felt his body reacting regardless. 

Craigston smirked into Tweek’s flesh before sucking the very same spot. Tweek squirmed in Craigston’s lap, panting lightly. His hands twitched, not knowing where to go or what to do. They took to the prince’s thighs and gripped down on them, pulling at his pants. Craigston groaned into Tweek’s neck, sucking down harder. Tweek gasped as his panting increased and his own pants grew tight.

“C-craig.” He stammered to catch his breath.

“Almost done.” The prince replied in a soft tone, reserved for Tweek and Tweek alone.

“D-don’t stop.” Tweek blurted, covering his mouth after.

Craigston paused briefly, “I won’t.” He replied, planting kisses over the darkening skin. His hands moved under Tweek’s tunic, causing the blond to tremble.

Craigston held his gaze, causing Tweek to swallow hard. The uncertainty of Craigston’s next actions left the blond anxious, but he wasn’t afraid. He trusted the prince above all else and knew he wanted whatever intent his blue eyes held. As his eyelids lowered, Tweek found his own courage and kissed Craigston. The motion must have surprised the prince, for Tweek could feel his flinch. The reaction was replaced rather quickly as Craigston pulled Tweek closer.

Tweek was left dazed when Craigston pulled away. He removed his tunic before helping Tweek out of his own. Tweek flushed. It hadn’t been the first time either boy saw each other’s bare chest, but being intimate made even the simplest of things taboo.

Craigston took a moment to look Tweek over and Tweek did the same. He then ran his hand over Tweek’s neck and across the side of his face. He grabbed some of his blond hair and firmly kissed him. Tweek moaned out loudly, vibrating Craigston’s mouth. He fell back onto his elbows, but never broke their kiss. His body sparked and he worried he might hurt Craigston, but the prince only pushed himself harder against him.

Tweek fell onto his back, clawing at Craigston the whole way down, as their kiss grew desperate. Hands roamed tirelessly while the two grinded against each other. Tweek’s moaning only fueled Craigston’s desire. He wanted to hear Tweek louder, but couldn’t part with the blond’s addictive lips. Tweek hardened when he felt Craigston’s cock even through his pants.  They were dry humping for only a few minutes and, already, both boys ached to release.

“C-craig.” Tweek begged in between breathes.

Craigston groaned as he pulled away, “Tweek.” He said, but Tweek read the tone and nodded. The prince didn’t need his permission, yet he still asked.

Craigston revealed a small smile, “For once,” He started to say as he removed his crown to place upon the nervous blond’s head, “allow me to service you.”

Tweek blinked a few times. He reached up and touched Craigston’s crown, blushing harder. “I-I don’t…understand.” The dragonborn whispered, turning to face his prince. Tweek wasn’t sure if the look in Craigston’s eyes were meant to calm him or if he should be alarmed. His eyes became clouded with lust. Lust he could not control, nor did he wish to.

“W-what are you…g-going to?” Tweek tried asking, watching Craigston closely.

The prince smirked as he moved away from Tweek and off the bed.

“Craig?” Tweek moved to follow, but Craigston pushed him back down.

Tweek released a sudden yelp, body jerking as he felt Craigston’s hands running down his pants. The prince moved to the floor and onto his knees as he parted the blond’s legs. Tweek flinched, reaching out but only grabbing air when the prince removed his belt. His body froze as only his eyes were able to move, though they remained on Craigston. He felt warm hands dip into his pants and graze the surface of his erection. Tweek winced from the new sensation, afraid the fire within him might reach out and burn his raven haired lover.

Craigston watched Tweek closely, searching his face for any discomfort. When he found none, he started to stroke slowly. Tweek stammered incoherently, his eyes widening as the prince twirled his thumb over the tip of his member. 

“C-craig I…i-it---”

“Does it feel good?” Craigston purred, stroking faster.

Tweek wailed, reaching up and grabbing the crown upon his head. He pulled it down to cover his eyes, moaning out loudly as he did. Precum coated Craigston’s hand, slipping through the cracks of his fingers and lubricating Tweek’s cock. Tweek panted harder with each passing stroke. His body was clenched tight, but he opened his eyes and watched Craigston until he felt comfortable. Slowly, he released the crown on his head.

“Craig...” He moaned, spreading his legs more as his head fell back.

Craigston continued to stroke, increasing his speed. He felt every twitch and jerk of Tweek’s body. The prince relished in the thought of taming the dragon with his touch as his free hand moved to caress Tweek’s inner thigh. Rough and suddenly, Craigston grabbed under the blond’s leg and lifted it up. Tweek yelped as his back was forced against the bed. He felt the prince’s hand trickle down the back of his leg and shuddered. Craigston’s dominate remained grasped and stroking Tweek’s throbbing cock as his free hand slipped over his perky ass.

“C-craig!” He gasped when the prince squeezed his cheek.

“Tell me to stop.” Craigston teased, his voice raspy.

Tweek pouted, blushing horribly. “D-don’t stop.” He huffed. “Don’t ever stop.” He added in a desperate whisper that lingered on the demanding side.

“Breathe.” The prince advised as his finger brushed Tweek’s crack.

Tweek wriggled, “Craig-g.” He whined, meekly.

Craigston switched hands, using Tweek’s own cum to slip a finger inside his precious hole. The small dragonborn whimpered out, his eyes shut tight as he moaned out loudly. The prince moved his finger up and down making sure to keep a rhythm as he continued to stroke Tweek.

Tweek’s body grew hot as he panted harder and harder. After a second finger, he opened his eyes to reveal the thin slits his pupils had become. Craigston nearly stopped, but the blond bounced against his hand. His movements quickened when her heard Tweek’s pleading.

Craigston could feel himself throbbing. He wanted nothing more than to remove his hands and replace them with his own dick. The thought of feeling Tweek’s walls tightening around his raging erection left the prince groaning for attention. Instead, he increased his speed on Tweek’s shaft as his fingers pushed through the rim of his anus.

Tweek’s legs tried to wrap around Craigston when he pumped further in. The prince’s fingers reached further, curling inside his rectum. The pleasure of it all had been too much. Magic rippled out of Tweek’s body, phasing through Craigston but blasting against the walls. The cottage rattled as the ground shook briefly. His entire body clenched and, a moment later, Tweek cried out.

Craigston closed one eye as Tweek erupted. A splash of the blond got on the prince’s cheek as the rest poured over his hand. He stroked a few more times for safe measure and moved his hand away to lick some of the juices off.

 Tweek had fallen against the bed, panting hard. The crown fell off and rolled away, but his arms were limp to any and all reflex. Tweek’s pupils rounded back out as he bathed in his euphoria. A weight on the bed threatened to break through the clouds in Tweek’s eyes. He knew it to be Craigston even before the prince moved to snuggle up to him. Tweek’s eyes flashed as he felt a sudden jolt of energy. Flipping the prince over, Tweek locked eyes with him.

Craigston opened his mouth to talk, but Tweek scratched down his chest and the prince moaned out instead. Tweek had known Craigston’s grunts and groans. His moans, however, were rare. They sparked a unique desire in the pit of Tweek’s stomach. His loins burned as he thought about making the prince feel as good as he did.

First, he wanted to torture him.

Tweek leaned down and Craigston readied for the kiss, but Tweek’s lips found his neck. Unlike Tweek, the prince could be marked and remain marked. Craigston grunted when he was bit and grabbed the back of Tweek’s hair. Tweek growled into the prince’s skin, enjoying how rough he could make him. The grip loosened a second later as Craigston played in the messy blond mane. The soothing motion caused Tweek to release his hold on the prince’s neck. He kissed the area a moment later and began sucking not too long after. Tweek tasted a little bit of blood and went to pull back, but Craigston pushed his head back down.

“It’s alright.” He panted lightly, easing Tweek’s nerves.

Tweek kissed his neck again before sucking down on the prince’s tender skin.

“Tweek.” He groaned, “I can’t…”

Craigston had been on edge for a while and Tweek’s climax only heightened his swelling. Tweek sucked down harder, wanting the prince to beg as he had. Craigston grit his teeth, trying hard to hold back but the sounds that escaped his mouth betrayed him.

“It’s my turn.” Tweek whispered, “T-to service you.”

Craigston couldn’t take it anymore. He sat up, ripping Tweek away from his neck, and kissed him. Tweek grinded against Craigston’s lap as they kissed feverishly. He wasn’t sure what to do next, but he enjoyed the reactions he received from the prince. They continued to dry hump until Tweek couldn’t ignore Craigston’s stiff dick rubbing against his thigh any longer. He moved downward, helping the prince out of his pants.

“Y-you’re so big.” He blurted, biting his lower lip.

Craigston moved to sit up, but Tweek pushed him back down. The two chuckled at the act, looking to one another with equal yearning. Tweek had been beyond nervous. Upon seeing the prince’s cock quiver in anticipation, he licked the tip and his nerves fell behind him. Craigston hissed, gripping down on the bed as Tweek licked up and down his shaft. Tweek couldn’t help himself, licking every inch of the prince’s cock and savoring the taste. His tongue moved to the tip and circled around it, lapping up the precum it produced.

“T-tweek.” The prince stammered, his voice pleading. His hands shaking to sit back up. He groaned, grabbing onto the bed and Tweek used that moment to lower his open mouth over Craigston’s firm member.

The prince reached for Tweek’s head.

Tweek winced, but relaxed his jaw trying not to graze the skin with his teeth. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt his prince. Craigston groaned louder as he helped guide Tweek’s movements. Tweek couldn’t fit the entire thing in his mouth. He gripped the remaining length with his hand and began stroking along with the bobbing of his head. Tweek moved faster taking over as Craigston’s hand could only get matted in blond hair.

Craigston’s breathing grew heavy. He moaned and groaned, panting harder and harder. Tweek felt the prince’s thighs shake and his knees buckle as his cock pulsated. Then, a warm liquid filled Tweek’s unsuspecting mouth. Craigston grabbed a fist full of hair and pushed Tweek’s head down as his own head cocked back.

On reflex Tweek hadn’t known he had, his throat opened up and he drank Craigston’s sperm. The salty flavor lingered even after Tweek swallowed and pulled away. He wiped his mouth and rubbed his watering eyes with his forearm. Craigston grabbed him without warning and pulled him into a heated kiss. The prince didn’t seemed bothered by his own taste as he ravished Tweek’s tongue. Tweek moaned into Craigston’s mouth, pressing their chests together.

When the prince pulled away, he rested his forehead against Tweek’s and smiled.

“I-I love you, Craig.”

“I love you too, honey.”

Tweek blushed, looking to the prince but his eyes had been closed.

Then the prince sighed out softly, “Sooooo content.”


	3. Tame the Dragonborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short collection of deleted scenes from South Kingdom, all of which are perverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted from Chapter 12: The retribution of a Few: Creek
> 
> Kitty-

For their last night at the base, everyone was led to rooms within the castle. Tweek clung to Craigston’s arm while they walked through the halls. It was strange to recall the prince’s castle as he walked through the old elven one. Tweek wondered if anyone else had known. His mind wandered as he thought about the king and what he must have thought. His son was bewitched by a demon, perhaps.

Craigston looked around their room and shrugged. It would do, but he missed his own room. Not because he cared much for material things, but because it was his. Tweek’s art decorated his walls. The air in the room smelt of mint and coffee beans and cavy fur. He missed hearing Tolkien arguing outside his door with Clydesdale, missed Stripe’s heavy breathing as he slept rebelliously upon his pillow.

“C-craig.”

Craigston snapped out of his own mind, “Yeah? What is it, honey?”

Tweek blushed, though it had been the second time Craigston referred to him as such, “This may be u-um the last time we…we might not get NNGH another chance to…”

“Tweek, breathe. What is it?” The prince asked softly, taking the boy’s hand in his own. Tweek squeezed, suddenly unable to breathe. He tried catching his breath as Craigston had suggested.

Craigston frowned, moving the two over to the bed. Tweek sat down beside him before crawling into his lap. Craigston stifled a blush and the feeling in between his legs to hold the shaking boy.

“I-I want to be with you.” He confessed, voice cracking.

“You are with me.” Craigston replied.

Tweek hid his face in Craigston’s chest, “N-not what I mean, Craig.” He muttered.

“What do you mean then?” He asked, simply.

Tweek steadied his breathing and the prince was patient with him. “We’re about to-to fight an army. I-I mean, yeah it’s just a camp. But then it’s a castle a-and your father’s army. Oh gods! And we-you-me…this could be our last night together.”

“Tweek.” Craigston interjected, lifting his chin up. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” He promised, “We protect each other, remember?”

“I want to be with you, Craig.”  Tweek pushed, his voice dropping into a slight whisper. “I-in case…” He shook his head as his face started to heat up, “C-can w-we?”

Craigston furrowed his brow, trying to dissect Tweek’s ramblings as he studied the blond’s face. Then, realization hit him like a bull. The tips of Craigston’s ears burned the moment he deduced what Tweek had been talking about.

“Tweek.”

Tweek shut his eyes tight, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Craigston looked away, “Are you sure?”

“Y-yes!” Tweek practically shouted, eyes opening back up.

The prince smiled, looking back and cupping Tweek’s face.

“W-what if I…I’m worried I might cause another earthquake.” He confessed, eyelids lowering as he looked deep into Craigston’s dark blue eyes.

“You just need to focus, right? So focus on me. Don’t take your eyes off me, okay?” The prince spoke with a soothing but sultry voice. Their lips met a moment later, but neither closed their eyes.

There was something revealing about kissing a person with your eyes open. Tweek felt vulnerable and exposed. He wanted to close his eyes and allow himself to sink into the moment. But fear of harming others, or God forbid Craigston, prevented him from doing so. He was nervous, of course. His body shook and he worried he might accidently bite Craigston’s tongue as the prince explored the inside of his mouth.

A familiar warmth embraced Tweek the longer the kiss lasted. He glanced away here and there, but found Craigston’s eyes always upon him. His eyelids lowered as his nerves eased. Their hands moved under each other’s tunics in near unison and both boys groaned for the other. Craigston lifted Tweek’s shirt up, kissing with a bit more vigor as he pinched one of the blond’s perky pink nipples. Tweek moaned out loudly, practically breaking their kiss.

“Lift.” Craigston whispered.

Tweek could feel his insides rattle. He lifted upwards slightly, allowing the prince to carefully remove his pants, before not so carefully removing his own. He would have chuckled at Craigston’s enthusiasm, had he not been so anxious. Sparks of magic trickled over the surface of Tweek’s skin. He whimpered out and Craigston noticed.

“It’s alright.” The prince cooed, running his hands over Tweek’s forearms.

Tweek stifled a twitch, “C-craig. Are you sure…about this? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me.” Craigston assured, moving his hands up Tweek’s thighs. When the blond squirmed, he smirked feeling the static shock over his fingertips.

“How-how do you know?” Tweek stammered, looking down and at Craigston’s growing erection. His eyes fell into a haze and his mind went blank. Reaching out, Tweek grabbed hold of his lover’s member, stroking without thinking.

Craigston groaned, “Don’t stop.” His voice dipped, eyes never leaving the green jewels in front of him.

“I-I won’t!” Tweek blurted, watching Craigston’s face. The stoic prince rarely showed emotion or changed his facial features. In that moment, however, Craigston was at Tweek’s mercy and Tweek was already drunk with power. With growing confidence, his grip tightened and he stroked faster.

Craigston groaned louder, letting Tweek’s name slip a few times. Their eyes never left and suddenly the prince had been the flustered one. “Tweek, I-I…” He closed one eye, trying to suppress his blush.

“Does it feel good, Craig?” Tweek didn’t know where the sultry voice came from, only that he enjoyed Craigston’s expression when he used it.

“T-tweek?”

“Do you like it?” He asked again, moving in closer.

Craigston groaned, “Fuck, Tweek.”

Tweek smiled against the prince’s lips, teasing a kiss that never came. “T-tell me.” He whispered, slowing down on his shaft.

“I love it.” Craigston growled, succumbing to Tweek’s seduction. Tweek smirked, but was thrown when the prince grabbed the back of his head. Craigston enjoyed taking back the control, kissing Tweek feverishly. Tweek nearly closed his eyes, but remembered to focus on his raven haired lover instead.

Tweek’s stroking increased as both boys fought for dominance. They continued to kiss, continued to get lost in each other’s eyes. Craigston yanked Tweek into his lap, lowering his hand to stick a finger inside. Tweek moaned in response, begging Craigston for more with his eyes. He waited for a second finger before bouncing against the prince’s hand. The two panted, relinquishing control in near unison. Craigston could no longer hold back. With eyes still on the blond, he released.

Tweek had the urge to bend down and catch the prince’s seed in his mouth. But Craigston was quick to push Tweek’s hand away, allowing his juices to soak his cock rather than Tweek’s hand.

“Fuuck.” The prince groaned, gripping the back of Tweek’s neck with his free hand as his other slipped out of the boy’s ass.

Tweek watched Craigston’s face until the organism left his eyes, “I-I can clean it up.” He offered, looking down but the prince lifted his chin back up.

“Are you ready?” Craigston asked in a hushed tone.

Tweek bit his lower lip, “I-I am.” He whispered, his confidence draining.

“Breathe.” Craigston then said, caressing Tweek’s bottom cheeks.

Tweek stammered to catch his breath, but nodded his head. He felt Craigston’s wet dick brush up against his crack and hardened. The prince took a breath himself, parted Tweek’s cheeks, and pushed into the blond’s quivering hole. Tweek cried out, cocking forward and grabbing onto Craigston’s shoulders. His body started to shake as his magic threatened to break free.

“Look at me.” He heard Craigston say.

Tweek bit down on Craigston’s shoulder as his pupils sharpened. The prince groaned out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, calling out for the blond. Tweek heard his name and snapped up. His eyes then met Craigston’s, causing both to rock their hips together. They shared every moan, every expressive expression. The pain passed faster than Tweek had expected; a part of him may have even liked the pain. He wondered if the dragon inside him was a masochist and grimaced at the thought. Being able to self-heal definitely helped.

Craigston pushed Tweek onto his back as he grabbed the back of his knee and lifted his leg up. Tweek stumbled out of his own thoughts and rolled back into the pleasure of it all. He panted and pleaded, crying out for Craigston even as the prince thrusted deeper within him.

“Fuck, Tweek. Tweek…!”

Tweek could hardly keep his eyes opened, but felt a warmth graze against his skin before cupping his cheek. His vision steadied and he focused on Craigston, smiling through his pants and moans.

“C-craig.” Tweek called, reaching up to wrap his arms around the prince’s neck. Craigston bent down and met Tweek’s lips. Tweek was happy to welcome Craigston’s kiss, kissing him back with a bit more passion.

There was a deep scorching pain in Tweek’s chest as his magic fought to emerge out of his body. Though, he swallowed the pain and the fear. Looking deep into Craigston’s eyes, he felt only pleasure and love. Tweek didn’t need his collar. If anyone could tame him, it would be Craigston. The prince was the only person in the world Tweek ever wanted inside him. Body and soul, he was Craigston’s.

“Tweek.” Craigston whispered, parting their lips.

Getting lost in Craigston’s eyes, Tweek knew he felt the same way. Their grinding had slowed down at some point, but the prince picked up speed a moment later. Tweek cried out more as he fell back down against the bed. Craigston smirked briefly, reaching down to stroke the twitchy blond. Tweek gasped, fighting to focus his breathing.

“C-craig…I can’t!”

“Do you like it?” Craigston teased through his loud panting.

Tweek laughed weakly, trying not to give in, but was betrayed by a series of body spasms. His eyes flashed, but Craigston kissed him again. Tweek groaned into Craigston’s mouth, pounding himself against the prince’s body.

“I-I love it! D-don’t stop…Craig…Craig!”

“Fuck.” Craigston hissed.

“M-more. More!” Tweek screamed.

Craigston grabbed Tweek’s wrists, flinging them over the blond’s head and against the bed as he pushed himself harder against the dragonborn. The bed shook violently, but neither boy noticed. They focused on only each other. Craigston cursed to the heavens as Tweek begged for him and only him.

“T-tweek…” Craigston confessed, “I can’t…hold it any longer.”

“A-again?” Tweek gaped.

Craigston only nodded.

“Do it.” Tweek said, wrapping his legs around the prince. “Fill m-me. I…want you to.”

“Jesus fuck, Tweek. You’re driving me mad.”

“D-do it. Please.” Tweek begged and Craigston groaned impatiently.

Then, his pace quickened. Tweek watched the strained look on Craigston’s face relax as a warm liquid filled his insides. Tweek’s eyes widened, feeling his own climax. It was sudden and completely without warning. Tweek almost sobbed from the sheer pleasure, grinding himself weakly against Craigston, even as the prince finished with a few more powerful thrusts of his own. Their voices intertwined as they worshiped each other’s names and sank deep into each other’s eyes. They floated in a shared reverie, only pulling away from it to kiss.

Tweek’s legs slipped to Craigston’s sides, “That was…amazing.”

Craigston rubbed Tweek’s legs as he pulled out of him, “You’re amazing.” The prince replied, moving to lay beside the blond.

“I-I hope the war ends soon.” Tweek said suddenly, curling into Craigston’s form. “So we can just…be like this. Together. A-always.” He whispered, hiding his face in Craigston’s sweaty chest.

“It will and we will.” Craigston replied, wrapping his arms around his lover.

“P-promise?” Tweek whimpered.

Craigston smiled, “I promise.”


	4. The reaper and the Hare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short collection of deleted scenes from South Kingdom, all of which are perverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS: Bunny
> 
> Kitty-

Leopold picked out the perfect spot for his picnic with Sir Em. They had invited Kayin, but the girl claimed to be busy. Leopold thought nothing of it, though Em had an inkling. The air was warm with a hint of a breeze, nearly perfect if you asked either blond. Em set the blanket down as Leopold removed the contents from his basket.

“What would you like to try first?” Leopold asked, sweetly.

 _You,_ Em thought as he eyed the boy.

“A butter tart.” He said with a slight shrug.

Leopold giggled as he handed the treat over.

The reaper smirked, letting his touch linger as he accepted the pastry. Leopold flushed, avoiding eye contact. It was rather adorable in Sir Em’s eyes. He watched his companion, taking a bite as he did. Leopold peeked over to gauge his reaction. It was then that he realized the boy made the food himself. Or, at the very least, helped to make it.

Em smiled, finishing the tart in only a few bites. Leopold seemed pleased and smiled back, growing flustered again as the reaper licked his lips and the crumbs at them away.

“You’re quite cute. Has anyone ever told you that?”

Leopold blushed brightly, “Gee. I don’t think so.”

“Well, they should.” Em replied, leaning back.

Leopold picked up something to eat, but only set it back down. He shook his head, forcing himself to look at the reaper. “Why are you so nice ta me?”

“Excuse me?”

“Y-you. You’re…and I’m?” Leopold pouted, growing annoyed. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Em was gone.

“Em?” Leopold called, looking around. He shivered, feeling a chill pass over him. Then, warmth. His eyes widened as Sir Em wrapped his arms around him from behind. Staring off, Leopold let his body relax. He reached up and touched the reaper’s forearms.

“All I am is a shadow. And you question if you’re good enough? Leopold,”

The sound of his name being spoken sent goosebumps across his skin.

“This world doesn’t deserve you. What makes you think I do?” Em finished, squeezing down lightly.

Leopold buried his face into Em’s arms, “I like you. A lot. A whole lot. I don’t care if you’re a shadow or a reaper. To me you’re just…well, Em. And I like Em.”

“You shouldn’t say such things.” The assassin said, resting his forehead on the back of Leopold’s head.

“And why not?” Leopold retorted, his tone unable to match the challenge.

Em breathed him in before leaning down to whisper into his ear, “I’m not sure I can control myself if you do.”

Leopold’s heart raced. He wasn’t exactly sure what Em had meant, but it excited him all the same.  His eyelids lowered, staring at the strong arms that were draped over him. Leopold recalled their first couple of kisses. They were brief, which only left him longing. He wanted to kiss Sir Em in that moment. So, he kissed what was near him.

Em felt the tiny kisses over his forearms. He reacted almost instantly, turning Leopold around and shoving him onto his back. The reaper fell with him, ignoring the food they crushed in their wake, and kissed the healer. Leopold gasped into Em’s mouth, but reciprocated. The sweet, timid boy grew hot and, with that heat, bold.

Leopold sucked on Em’s tongue, causing the reaper to groan. A hand traveled under the druid’s tunic, running over his tender flesh. He moaned and Em took control of their kiss. Both boys pressed their bodies against each other, moaning for the space between them to be filled. They parted lips for Em to pull Leopold’s top off.

“Aw jeez. The food!” Leopold laughed, feeling food smear against his back.

Em smirked, pulling him back up. He slipped into Leopold’s shadow and remerged from behind him. Leopold gasped, shuddering a breath as the reaper began licking his back clean. Em’s tongue trailed down, teasing the boy’s spine. Leopold had covered his mouth at some point, trying to fight the sounds that escaped his lips.

“Tell me to stop.” He heard Em say as his pants were tugged off.

Leopold stammered to reply. He felt Em’s tongue slip down his crack, then his cheeks were spread. Em began teasing Leopold’s rim with silent permission. Leopold grabbed fistfuls of the blanket, hiding his face deeply into it and the ground. He felt dirty, but more so for enjoying it. After a few rolls around, Em stuck his tongue inside. Leopold gasped loudly, moaning out as the reaper’s tongue ventured further in him.

Sir Em reached around and felt Leopold’s member growing hard. He teased the tip with his thumb before stroking. Long and slow, at first. Then, his pace increased and Leopold’s knees shook. The smaller blond practically sobbed against the blanket, gaging himself in the process. Em’s grip tightened slightly and it was enough to push poor Leopold over the edge. He cried out, erupting onto the blanket below.

“E-em…!” He shouted, clenching the blanket so hard that grass tore from the Earth underneath.

Leopold panted when he was released and allowed his weak body to collapse. Em licked his lips and hand, moving to sit beside him. Gently, he caressed Leopold’s back with his clean hand.

“You alright, Butter tart?”

Leopold caught his breath, rolling over to face him. His smile was weak, but genuine. “Yes. I…thank you.” He squeaked, wrapping himself against the reaper.

Em laughed, “You don’t have to thank me.” He purred, “It was my pleasure.”

Leopold blushed brightly, glancing over before noticing the bulge in Sir Em’s pants.

“I prefer you to the real thing.” He teased, playing in Leopold’s hair. “My little Butter tart.”

“Aw gee, Em. I feel the same way.” He noted of him and Kenneth.

Em closed his eyes, “The reason why still escapes me.” He then smiled, basking in the feeling of gratitude that overcame him.

Leopold bit his lower lip, looking between Em’s serene face and the spot in between his legs. After a moment of internal contemplation, Leopold reached down. Em’s eyes shot opened when he felt Leopold’s hand upon him.

“Leo?”

“You made me feel good. Can I do the same for you?”

Em blushed, whole heartedly. He wasn’t shy or embarrassed. Yet, somehow, he felt anew. It had been as if his life hadn’t been filled with death and meaningless sex. He looked at Leopold and, even in such a lewd state, the boy was pure.

“If you wish to.” The reaper finally replied, reaching out to kiss him.

Leopold returned his kiss, fumbling around awkwardly in Em’s pants until he came across what he had been looking for. Em let out a low hiss when Leopold’s soft hand wrapped around his hardening cock. Leopold’s face grew hot as their kiss became passionate. Em’s mouth tasted different the second time around, Leopold nearly forgot where it had recently been. Again, he felt dirty and again he enjoyed it far too much.

Their kiss broke when Leopold started to stroke and Em cocked his head back. There was a burning in the pit of Leopold’s stomach that traveled downward. As Em moaned, Leopold felt his erection returning. Urges he never felt before latched on suddenly. Before he could stop himself, Leopold’s mouth was wrapped around Em’s tip.

“A-ah…Leo?”

Leopold sucked on the tip of Em’s cock like one might a thumb. The act sent the shadows under the two spiraling. Em moaned out loudly, unable to stop himself from grabbing a handful of bright yellow hair. Leopold moaned in response, allowing Sir Em to carefully guide his mouth. After a few pushes, Leopold fell into a rhythm. He picked up pace and Em’s grip loosened, though he continued to play sloppily in Leopold’s hair. Em let curses mix with sweet pet names and his moaning.

“Leo.” He groaned, his grip firm once more.

Leopold flinched as something warm hit the back of his throat. He coughed, covering his mouth, but drank the liquid within. Em’s seed tasted hot and salty. It made Leopold want him all over again.

“Not that innocent anymore.” Em purred, catching Leopold’s gaze. His body shifted out of his clothes a second later. The next, he was behind Leopold once more. Leopold shivered, feeling Em’s open palm cascade down his spine.

“I learned a new trick.” He whispered, devilishly.

Leopold was startled to find Em suddenly in front of him, still feeling the hand at his back. Two more reapers appeared at his sides. They all smirked in unison, bending down him. All four touched and caressed Leopold’s soft pink skin. The druid was shaking one moment, then laughing the next.

“Heh, don’t stop.” Leopold said, covering his scarred eye. “Take me. Do your worst.”


End file.
